In a conventional integrated circuit (chip), lateral current carrying lines for carrying lateral currents throughout the chip are usually made of copper which is vulnerable to electromigration. Therefore, there is a need for a structure (and a method for forming the same), in which the lateral current carrying lines are less vulnerable to electromigration than those of the prior art.